Foundry/Features
The following lists detail several notable concepts besides it characters, such as unique weapons and artifacts. Groups *'BrandoCorp' *'Justice Mavericks' *'Syndicate' *'Zhao Industries' Government agencies *The international Alien Task Force monitors travel in and out of the planet Earth. Their main goal is to prevent aliens from entering Earth illegally and detain and find illegals (aliens can register for citizenship). Their attire consists of black suits and they are very much based on/parodies of the Men in Black. *'H+' is a secret division of the US government aimed at ending Syndicate and all non-human species. Criminal organizations *The Brotherhood of Venture is a cult that follows Sapient's teachings. They were formed a century after 2023 and are one of the antagonists during the fourth season of Syndicate, which takes place in the future. They are similar to the KKK and express their beliefs through terrorism aimed at non-humans. *The Church of Rectitude is a duplicitous intergalactic organization who subjugates planets and space sectors. Their founder, Chief Goodness, considers the organization a religious group and his disciples' missionaries. They have a creed and oath. Despite their name, the organization is morally incorrect as they believe their work is "good," and all who oppose are "evil" and must be put down immediately. Their main enemies are former members Guy and Toncho, but they have other adversaries as well, such as the Andromeans or Oblivion. All members of this organization wear an attire with the mystical color baby blue, as it is capable of translating any and every language. *'Genome' is an animal control service that secretly doubles as a genetics research laboratory, experimenting on the animals they capture and creating genetically engineered monsters. *'Imperium' *'Order' is a space terrorist group who travel the galaxy and destroy various planets. They are strongly against the idea of free will and believe that society can only function and stay in control when the government or a single person controls society. They serve as the main antagonists of The Bagel Movie. *'Symmetry' is a well-funded, global conglomerate and secret society composed of professional assassins and hitmen. Following the events of Bandit Territory, John, Collector and co. took down the entire society single-handedly. *'TOXIC Enterprises' *'Vrunlost' is a secret society of puffballs who possess supernatural abilities. The group purposely avoid society as a whole and their motives are generally unknown. However, many people have spotted them assisting certain heroes in the Foundry, though also certain villains as well. The group is currently led by Lord Trov. The group serves as the main antagonists of the Vrunlost Attack story arc of The Bagel Show. Vehicles *'Bagelmobile' *'Chrome's Car' is Chrome's possibly illegally obtained car that can hold ten passengers. *'Jerk Tank' *A Space Pod is a strange semi-sentient alien aircraft. The Space Pod is equipped with numerous advanced technology. Bagel came to Earth via Space Pod. Weapons *The otherworldly enchanted Devil's Flute is the trademark weapon of Lady Providence. Using this flute, Providence can perform various melodies with devastating effects. *'Doug's metal fists' are a pair of glove-like items that allow Doug to lift and destroy items of up to 20 tons in weight. The fists were originally given to Doug by his father, Trov, as a gift, but Trov actually gave the fists to Doug because they were cursed. The fists can easily corrupt anybody who uses them and the more corrupt the user gets, the more powerful the fists become. However, Doug was able to overpower his corruption, thus ending the curse. *The Kreonion B69 is Bagel's signature weapon. It is a ceremonial pistol used as an insignia of social prestige on Kreon. It just happens to look a lot like a cane on Earth. The gun was a present left with Bagel by his dad shortly before the planet's end. It's designed so that it can only be fired by wearing its gauntlet, a safeguard to deter thieves. The gun functions as a ray gun but is also very effective as a melee weapon. *'Krazy's gumball dagger' is a dagger made entirely out of confectionary. Krazy first made them as a "child" when he was first reverted into his Suklon form. He found Suklonian gumballs, which are sharper than the gumballs on Earth, in a green Suklonian lake. He did not know it could shoot inky projectiles until he started using it as a weapon. It has a sharp peppermint-flavoured stick (similar to a candy cane) as a base, which is also the main weapon, with the sharpest end being covered in gummy bears to make a delicious weapon. It is used mostly in Krazy vs. Life and occasionally in The Bagel Show (most notably in "New Friend, New Roof", ''where he uses it in an attempt to defeat King Kingman). When Krazy turns into Static in season four of ''Krazy vs. Life, the gumball weapon shatters and turns into an acid due to Static's presence. In The Bagel Show's season eight episode "Krazy Presents: Tentacle Trouble", ''Bagel mentions that it can cut through roofs, presumably what happened to Rob's roof in the earlier episode, ''"New Friend, New Roof". *The Rainbow Blade is a weapon given to Web by Romen, in exchange for saving his homeworld. It's a gold-colored standard European Broadsword, whose composition is unknown. It possesses extraordinary powers, being able to channel energy contained in stars into a concentrated aura, making the Rainbow Blade able to cut through any substance known to man with ease. Artifacts Mystical artifacts Cosmic artifacts Drugs Movies *'Dumb and Dumber and Dumberer and Dumbererer' is a movie referenced in The Bob Boogleface Show. Notorious Noggin starred as the main character but the film was a flop. *'Iron Male' was referenced in the Syndicate episode A Syndicate Movie. The movie is a parody of Iron Man. *'Some Random Blind Patriot: Just Another Random Blind Patriot' was referenced in the Syndicate episode A Syndicate Movie. It's a parody of Captain America: The First Avenger. *'The Barber Movie: Quantum Igloo's Revenge: The Quickening: Part 1: In Space' is a theatrical film based off The Barber. It first appears in The Bagel Show episode Illegal Alien Arrival, in which the main seven see the movie. It is implied that the movie is hated amongst fans of the show due to it completely disregarding the continuity of the show. Two sole defenders of the movie appear to be Doug and Lucy, who claimed that the movie was "fresh." Television shows *'Kitchen' *'Risky Frizz' *'The Barber' *'The Show that is Never Resolved at the End' is featured at the end of each season one episode of Krazy vs. Life. Each time, it shows a dramatic cliffhanger and then it cuts to white text on a black background saying "to be continued..." The show revolves around hippo-human hybrids. Items Category:Lists Category:Foundry